Creed
Creed (manchmal auch "CreeD" geschrieben) ist der Name einer Comicserie vom amerikanischen Comiczeichner Trent Kaniuga und der Name ihrer Titelfigur. Publikationsgeschichte thumb|left|160px|Ein mit Photoshop bearbeiteter Sketch von CreedCreed ist eine autobiographisch inspirierte Geschichte, die Kaniuga mit 16 Jahren zu verfassen begann. Zuvor hatte er seinen eigenen Comic Deadbolt verlegen lassen, doch da er sich nicht mit dem Charakter identifizieren konnte, erschuf er die Figur von Creed. Creed war Kaniugas erste erfolgreiche Serie, mit hohem Erfolg bei den Kritikern und den Lesern; jede Folge verkaufte sich mit etwa rund 30000 Ausgaben.Trent Kaniuga: "Why I have failed at comics for 8 years" Insgesamt hatte die Serie zwanzig Folgen, die von 1994-2007 veröffentlicht wurden. Die Verlage, die das Werk publizierten, wechselten im Laufe der Jahre ständig; darunter waren Hall of Heroes (1994), Wizard Magazine (1996), Lightning Comics (1995-97), Avatar Press (1997-98), Gearbox Press (2000), Image Comics (2002) und Aquatic Moon (2007). Beschreibung Creed ist das Alias von Mark Farley, einem strubbelköpfigen fünfzehnjährigen Schuljungen, der als Waise bei seinem verschrobenen Onkel Tim lebt. Nachdem sein Vater seine Familie früh im Stich ließ, wuchs Mark bei seiner Mutter auf und entdeckte mit sechs Jahren eine natürliche Fähigkeit, seine Träume Wirklichkeit werden zu lassen und in die von ihm und seiner Kindheitsfreundin Laney (die dieselben Fähigkeiten hatte wie er) erschaffene Traumwelt (Dreamworld) zu reisen, um der Pein des rauen wirklichen Lebens zu entkommen. Nachdem er jedoch Laney durch ein traumatisches Erlebnis und ihre anschließende Trennung verlor und The Void und sein Sohn Disorder daraufhin die Traumwelt zu verwüsten begannen, verschloss sich Mark mehrere Jahre lang von der Traumwelt. Erst mit fünfzehn Jahren entdeckt er seine Fähigkeit wieder und muss sich und die Traumwelt vor feindlichen Kräften schützen, die nach ihrer Zerstörung trachten. Charaktere 'Die wirkliche Welt' *thumb|200px|Creed in der TraumweltMark Farley/The Creed Der Titelheld der Serie. Schon von klein auf besitzt er die Fähigkeit, in die Traumwelt einzutreten, die er selbst erschaffen hat. Erst nachdem er mit fünfzehn Jahren das erste Mal seit langem wieder engeren Kontakt zur Traumwelt knüpft, entwickelt er die Fähigkeit, seine Träume und Vorstellungen auch in der richtigen Welt Wirklichkeit werden zu lassen. In Notsituationen kann er enorme Knochenklauen als Waffen verwenden, die er aus seinen Handrücken wachsen lassen kann. *'Mary Burke' Marks Klassenkameradin und romantisches Interesse; jedoch erleidet Mark bei jedem Versuch, sie anzusprechen, irgendein Malheur. Mary hat allerdings auch ihre eigenen Erfahrungen mit der Traumwelt gemacht (unter anderem wurde sie bei einer Gelegenheit von Disorder besessen) und dabei auch Mark getroffen. Sie hat sich in Mark verliebt, ohne zu wissen, dass ihre Gefühle nicht einseitig sind. Was mit Mary nach Marks Schulwechsel, der eines Tages von C.J. angezettelt wurde, geschehen ist, ist nicht weiter bekannt. *'Walter Burke' Marys jüngerer Bruder und Marks bester Freund. Er hat öfters mit seinen Eltern Streit, was gegen Ende in der Serie dazu führt, dass er eines Tages - zumindest für einige Zeit - auf das Dach direkt unter Marks Fenster zieht. Er spielt gerne Hockey und möchte mit Mark seine eigene Band gründen. Nachdem er zufällig Zeuge von Marks Fähigkeiten wurde, ist Walter einer der wenigen Menschen, denen sich Mark mit seinen Traumwelterlebnissen anvertrauen kann. (Dieser Charakter beasiert auf einen Freund von Kaniuga namens Jimm.)Creed Omnichronos: The Complete Collection (S. 482) *thumb|200px|Creed und Laney in ihrer TraumweltLaney Eine alte Kindheitsfreundin von Creed, die er durch ihre gemeinsame Fähigkeit der Traumrealisierung kennenlernte. Als ihr skurpelloser Vater Lowe sie für sich auszunutzen suchte, wurde er von Mark angeschossen, worauf es zur Trennung zwischen den beiden kam und sie beide nicht mehr gemeinsam die Traumwelt besuchten; sie scheint aber immer noch Gefühle für Mark zu hegen. Eine Manifestation von Laney überdauerte in der Traumwelt und schickte sich an, diese zu zerstören und nach ihrer Vorstellung neu zu formen, wovon Mark sie jedoch abbringen konnte, und Laneys Traumabbild verwandelte sich zu Stein. *'Lori' Laneys Schwester, welche genau wie Mark und Laney die Fähigkeit der Traumrealisierung besitzt; eine ihrer bevorzugten Manifestierungen sind Bienen, die als ihre Beschützer agieren. Ihr skrupelloser Vater Lowe benutzte die Fähigkeiten seiner Tochter als eine Art Droge, um sich zu bereichern, und der Schulpsychologe Lendershin, ein selbstgelernter Mystiker, wollte sie für seine eigenen Zwecke ausnutzen. Nachdem Mark zufällig an ihre Schule versetzt wurde, lernten sich die beiden kennen und wurden durch ihre Verbindung zur Traumwelt zu engen Freunden. Nachdem Lowe Lendershin ermordet hatte, wurde er von Creed, den er zu erschießen versuchte, getötet, als dieser Lowes eigene Kugel mit seinen Traumkräften auf ihren Schützen zurücklenkte. *'Tim Bleman' Ein älterer Freund von Mark und ein verschrobener Kauz, der sich immer noch wie zu Zeiten der Sechziger Studentenbewegungen kleidet und einen Kuriositätenladen betreibt, in dem kaum einer einkauft. 'Die Traumwelt' *'C.J.' (eigentlich Cascan Jep) Marks Beschützer und Mentor. Er ist ein Geschöpf der Traumwelt und besitzt die Gestalt eines Frosches, kann aber sprechen und besitzt die Fähigkeit, sich in der Traumwelt und der wirklichen Welt in einen feuerspeienden Drachen zu verwandeln. *'Die Hüter der Festung' (Guardians of the Keep) Eine Gruppe von Traumweltbewohnern, die sie einst im Namen Marks bewachten und die sich mit ihm gegen Disorder verbünden. **'Tamuran' Der einzige überlebende Älteste der Traumwelt aus der Zeit, bevor Void und Disorder sie verwüsteten. Er besitzt eine monströse, humanoide Gestalt, die von einem hunde- oder fledermausartigen Kopf gekrönt wird. **'Mai-Ling': Eine menschliche Frau, die von den Streitkräften Voids gefangengenommen und zur Folter in die Festung von Pernia gebracht wurde. Was aus ihr wurde, bleibt in der Serie unbeantwortet. **'Hummer': Ein Charakter, von dem nur kurz erwähnt wird, dass er sich anscheinend vor Voids Armee verstecken konnte. *'Old Henry Lamplight' Ein alter Mann und Bewohner der Traumwelt, der in einem alten Kahn im Licht einer Öllampe in den dunkelsten Ecken der Traumwelt umherreist. Seine eigentliche Rolle in der Traumwelt ist unbekannt; jedoch hilft er Mark bei einer Gelegenheit, einige lang verschüttete Kindheitserinnerungen wiederzufinden. *'Feinde' **'The Void' Eine Entität der Traumwelt, deren einzige physische Form die eines alles verschlingenden Strudels (ähnlich einem Schwarzen Loch) ist und dessen Ziel daraus besteht, die Traumwelt und alles Leben in ihr zu vernichten. Seine wahre Herkunft und die seines Sohnes und der Skeeziks ist unbekannt; doch es wird angedeutet, dass sie wahrscheinlich durch Marks Ängste und Verzweiflung über den Verlust von Laney ins Dasein gerufen wurden. **'Disorder' Der Sohn von Void, der das Werk seines Vaters zu vollenden versucht. Von der Hüfte aufwärts ist er von menschenähnlicher Gestalt; darunter jedoch besteht sein Körper aus gebündelten metallenen Seilsträngen. **'Skeeziks' Eine Horde von insektoiden Monstern, welche Void und Disorder als Armee dienen. **'Shrapnel' Ein höher entwickelter Skeeziks. Er erscheint lediglich in der Creed-Geschichte "The Good Ship and The New Journey Home" und im TMNT-Crossover. ''Creed'' in TMNT *Creed und die Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles kreuzen ihre Wege in einem von Lightning Comics herausgebrachten Crossover-Special, in dem sie gegen Shrapnel und seine Horde um den Besitz eines Artefakts kämpfen müssen, welches ein Tor zwischen der Traumwelt und der Wirklichkeit öffnen kann. Bildergalerie Creed char.jpg|Creed (Mark Farley) Creed Laney.jpg|Mary Creed Lori.jpg|Lori Creed CJ.jpg|C.J. Creed Disorder char.jpg|Disorder Creed The Void.jpg|The Void Creed Walter.jpg|Walter Creed Tamuran.jpg|Tamuran Creed Mai-Ling.jpg|Mai-Ling Creed Shrapnel.jpg|Shrapnel Creed first sketch.jpg|Ein Prototyp-Sketch von Creed Siehe auch *TMNT-Gastauftritte Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comics Kategorie:Externe Serien Kategorie:Charaktere aus externen Serien Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Zauberer Kategorie:Freunde Kategorie:Traumwesen